Laser Maze
Gameplay This mode tests your control ability via a series of maze-like obstacles built exclusively of laser pylons. Players can also collect crystals to boost their game score - although it plays no part in what rewards you will get. However, Crystals play another important role via HP recovery, with the right equipped parts. Depending on your total HP and the chosen difficulty mode, your fighter can minimally survive 1 collision and a lot more, giving crystals a purpose than for just points alone. Easy Mode Boss Battle - Raptor This mode eases you into the Laser Maze challenge. Revolving windmill (image 1) and oscillating gate (image 3) obstacles are the staple here that require your focus. Bear in mind that in practice, none of these obstacles need wild movement. Position is key, and when you find the sweet spot, stay still (or slide sideways in the case of the windmill). The obstacle variations are few, with plenty of safe zones in between, so there's plenty of rest time to keep your nerves in. Every collision here will cost you about 10,000 worth of HP. Normal Mode Boss Battle - Phantom VII This mode is slightly more challenging due to the oscillating gate obstacles (image 2) There are plenty of variations to go around and they test how fast you can weave through them - the longer you wait to traverse them, the harder it gets. The linear maze (image 3) also takes a sharper twist that requires acute movement, collision is often likely for the uninitiated. And lastly, a windmill obstacle gets in your way. This one is different since you have to move along with the axis rather than weave away like the Easy variation. Every collision here will cost you about 30,000 worth of HP. Hard Mode We feel the need to show you the full course of obstacles in this mode, as there is a ton of variations to go around. In addition, the game actually makes use of trickery to fool the player. In two ways - There are plenty of divided paths that simply mislead the player and affects your next course of movement. The other comes with laterally shifting obstacles that oscillate left and right... and some of them stop and reverse themselves mid-movement! Every collision here will cost you about 60,000 worth of HP. Boss Battle - Black Horse All in all, this is a very fun course to traverse, albeit a rather long one. This maze tests all of your skills, especially in dexterity and quick thought. But once you have locked in your movements to muscle memory, you are set to win this every time. See the Strategies section below about circular movements. Practice them, they are key to victory and gives you the feel of finesse. Oh, and do mind the exit on your way out. Strategies * Memorizing the maze pattern is only half the battle won. Your reaction speed is critical. * Keep your movements efficient and sharp, as the fast-scrolling stage will punish pointless sweeping movements. * Practice circular movement patterns instead of cutting a straight path. Circular movements are used to offset the scrolling speed of the stage and ensure you can space yourself from any obstacles you try to circumvent. Requires habitual practice. * Your choice of pilots and armour can make the difference to your survival if finger dexterity is not your forte. * A stylus, if usable, is very helpful for making pinpoint movements and providing clear vision which your finger would obstruct otherwise. * There is a bug at times where you do not take collision damage. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes Category:Activity Mode Category:MiniBoss Ships